teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Allison Argent
Interprétée par Crystal Reed, Allison Argent était l'ancienne petite amie de Scott McCall. Physiquement elle est une grande brune au visage carré. Elle est protectrice envers ses amis et sa famille. Saison 1 Dans le premier épisode, Allison est une nouvelle élève à Beacon Hills High School. Elle rencontre Lydia, avec qui elle devient immédiatement meilleure amie et son petit ami Jackson qui semble vraiment bien l'apprécier. Plus tard, elle fera la connaissance de l'exubérant Stiles. Alors qu'elle se pose des questions sur sa famille, sa tante Kate lui conseille de se renseigner sur une histoire française : la bête du Gévaudan (Collier). Allison découvrira qu'elle appartient à une ancestrale famille de chasseurs de loup garous, tandis que son petit ami Scott en est un. Saison 2 Allison doit voir Scott en cachette de ses parents qui menacent de tuer son petit ami si ils sortent ensemble. Elle assiste à l'enterrement de sa tante Kate et vois revenir dans sa vie son grand-père, Gerard (avec qui elle n'avait eu aucun contact depuis ses trois ans). Elle aide Scott pendant la pleine lune, et participe au sauvetage d'Isaac. Puis elle aide encore Lydia quand la meute de Derek la prend pour le Kanima, et découvre par la suite qu'il s'agit en fait de Jackson. Avec l'aide de Scott et de Stiles, ils décident de le kidnapper et le séquestrer dans un fourgon de police mais, après une transformation, il s'échappe. Sa mère découvre qu'elle est encore proche de Scott et le menace. Allison qui doit faire bonne figure devant ses parents décide de sortir avec Matt à un concert, mais à la fin de la soirée elle découvre dans son appareil photo des clichés montrant qu'il la surveille même chez elle la nuit. Victoria Argent, sa mère, découvre Allison et Scott s'embrassant au lycée, et décide donc de tuer le jeune loup garou. Derek vient le sauver et mord Victoria qui décide de se donner la mort afin d'éviter une transformation en ''"monstre surnaturel". Gerard utilise ce décès afin de manipuler sa petite fille qui devient une chasseuse prête à tout pour se venger de Derek. Elle laisse de côté son père et suit Gerard dans son plan machiavélique, montrant son côté sombre qui la pousse a décocher plusieurs flèches sur Boyd et Erica alors sans défense. Allison découvre dans le dernière épisode que son grand père l'a manipulé pour se faire mordre et guérir d'un cancer. Elle décide avec Scott qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils restent amis pour le moment car tout a changé. Saison 3A Alors qu'Allison et Lydia sont en voiture, elles vont rencontrer par hasard Scott et Stiles. La relation Allison-Scott étant tendue, ils ont tous comme réflexe d’éviter la confrontation. Elles décident néanmoins de discuter avec les garçons et s’arrêtent. C'est alors qu'un cerf fonce inexplicablement dans leur pare brise. Plus tard, de retour au lycée, Allison et Lydia croisent Braeden, à la recherche de Scott. Cette dernière leur laisse une marque étrange sur l'avant-bras. On apprend dans l'épisode 3 que si on colle sa marque avec celle de Lydia, le logo d'une banque fermée depuis quelques années se devine. Dans cette banque sont enfermés Erica et Boyd. La nuit, elle entre dans la banque a la recherche d'indices et fait la rencontre de Morell. Cette dernière lui ordonne de se cacher car elle "ne sait pas où elle a mis les pieds". Une fois cachée, elle découvre le corps inanimé d'Erica. À la fin de l'épisode, elle sort de sa cachette et se dirige vers l'ancien coffre fort de la banque et y découvre Derek Hale et Scott en plein combat contre Boyd et Cora dans un cercle de cendres de sorbier. Voyant Scott se faire battre par Boyd, elle brise la ligne, laissant Boyd et Cora s'échapper. On observe qu'Allison et qu'Isaac sont de plus en plus proches (lorsqu'elle lui montre le fonctionnement de la moto). Saison 3 B Dans le premier épisode de la saison, Allison est hantée par le fantôme de sa tante et confond le rêve et la réalité. Dans une nouvelle hallucination, elle manque de tuer Lydia d'une flèche, croyant qu'il s'agissait de sa tante. Dans les épisodes suivants, Isaac et elle se rapprochent, ce dernier l'aidant à retrouver tous ses esprits. Dans l'épisode 17, aidée de son père, elle en apprend plus sur les onis, ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils veulent vraiment. C'est également dans cet épisode qu'Isaac et elle échangent leur premier véritable baiser. Elle essaye malgré tout de rester amie avec Scott en dépit de leur rupture et de leur rapprochement avec d'autres personnages. Dans l'épisode 23, lors de la bataille dans laquelle le Nogitsune, Allison se fait tuer par oni juste après en avoir abattu un autre (le Nogitsune sous les traits de Stiles avait pris le contrôle des onis peu avant le combat, lui donnant de la sorte un très grand pouvoir). C'est elle qui a trouvé le moyen de tué les onis grâce à sa pointé de flèche faite en argent. Elle meurt ensuite dans les bras de Scott avant de lui avouer l'avoir toujours aimé. Elle est morte en héros, en sauvant ses amis . Saison 5 Elle apparaît fautivement dans l'épisode 5.17, dans lequel on voit un flashback de Allison, Stiles et Scott de l'épisode 3.12. La scène où ils plonge dans les bacs d'eau glacés pour réveillé le Nemeton. Elle est aussi plusieurs fois nommée durant la saison. et on constate dans l'épisode 5.18 qu'elle ressemble traits pour traits à son aïeule Marie-Jeanne Valet.On la revoit dans dans l'épisode 5.20 elle sauve scott avant que Sébastien le tue,on voit les souvenirs de scott à la fin de l'épisode on voit Stiles parler de Allison en disant que elle a sauvée la vie de Scott. Apparence Physique Allison est une fille grande, brune et a les yeux marron. Personnalité Allison '''est dès le début de la saison 1 une jeune fille souriante et naturelle. Elle est très courageuse et ne recule devant rien afin d'aider ses amis ainsi que ses principes. Toutefois elle n'est pas sans peur et comme elle le devoile dans l'épisode 21 de la saison 3 elle s'inquète beaucoup pour ses amis, ce qui la déstabilise très souvent. Allison laisse ses sentiments la diriger pas toujours pour le mieux, comme après la mort de sa mère. Allison restera tout au long de la série une jeune fille fragile mais forte se battant pour une cause juste n'hésitant pas à tenir tête à ses parents en se joignant à Scott y compris après avoir apprit sa véritable nature, allant même jusqu'à changer le code des chasseurs. Relations |-|Scott = Scott McCall Plus ici à écrire ... |-|Isaac = Isaac Lahey Plus ici à écrire ... |-|Lydia = Lydia Martin Plus ici à écrire ... |-|Autres relations = Autres relations * Allison et Stiles * Allison et Derek * Allison et Victoria * Allison et Jackson * Allison et Lydia * Allison et Boyd * Allison et Erica * Allison et Kate * Allison et Chris * Allison et Matt Apparitions Répliques Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux même. je t'aime Scott Mcall : saison 3 épisode 23 Famille ''Cet arbre généalogique n'est pas complet, il manque d'autres personnages de la famille Argent. Malheureusement, nous ne savons ni leurs noms ni leurs "places" dans la famille. (À replacer: un cousin Argent Français, deux frères Argent Français du XVII siècle, le tueur de La Bête du Gévaudan, la femme de ce chasseur ainsi que ces 4 enfants et d'autres personnes inconnues.) '' Galerie d'image Allison-Teen-Wolf.jpg|Saison 3 Teen Wolf Allison wallpaper.jpg|Saison 2 17 Chris-allison2.09.jpg|Fille 11 scott-allison2.03.jpg|Amoureuse 10 allison2.05.jpg|Chasseuse _mrt5l5pUOV1sql58no1_250.gif|3.12 AlissonWood.jpg|Saison 3B, épisode inconnu Th2.jpg|Issac et Alison 280508-teen-wolf-saison-3-dans-la-95x84-1.jpg|Issac et allison TW 317 Allison Isaac Kiss.jpg|Allison et Issac premier baiser allison.jpg|Allison et Issac 3x21 P ka.jpg|Allison et Isaac Allison and Ammonia.png Allison argent.PNG Allison & Scott.jpg Imageisaac et allison avec son phone.jpg TW 317 Allison Isaac Kiss.jpg 16 Isaac, Chris Argent, Allison et Melissa McCall3.12.jpg 3 Allison et Isaac3.11.jpg 2 Chris Argent et Allison3.11.jpg 1 Chris Argent, Allison et Stiles3.11.jpg 11 Allison, Stiles et Scott3.11.jpg 11 Chris Argent, Allison et Isaac3.10.jpg Allison Isaac.jpg Allison & Isaac.jpg Isaac et Allison.jpg 1 Chris Argent et Allison3.09.jpg 6 Allison et Isaac3.09.jpg 1 Allison et Gerard3.08.jpg 5 Allison, Scott et Gerard3.08.jpg 8 Allison et Scott3.07.jpg 7 Allison et Scott3.07.jpg 12 Stiles, Lydia et Allison3.06.jpg Isaac & Allison.jpeg 2 Allison et Scott3.06.jpg 5 Lydia Stiles et Allison3.06.jpg 2 Scott et Allison3.05.jpg 1 Scott et Allison3.05.jpg 7 Allison3.05.jpg 11Allison et Scott3.05.jpg 14 Allison, Scott et Isaac3.04.jpg 11 Allison, Scott et Isaac3.04.jpg 5 Allison3.03.jpg 15 Derek, Scott et Allison3.02.jpg 6 Lydia et Allison3.02.jpg 11 Morell et Allison3.02.jpg 7 Lydia et Allison3.01.jpg Allison Jackson.png Allison-saison 1.jpg Allison Lydia.jpg Teen Wolf Allison wallpaper.jpg 18 kanima-allison2.10.jpg 17 allison2.10.jpg 15 allison-M.chris Argent2.10.jpg Chasseuse.png Chasseuse2.png 0a720fb123ffc35e7d9ffcb887b0d22b.jpg 3SvOlnGl.jpg tumblr_inline_mhvgivHd5n1qz4rgp.png teen-wolf_500942.png tumblr_me0ubpiRdc1rsapqg.png allison12.png -allison-argent-allison-argent-31682027-500-280.png large 1.gif images (121).jpg Allison saison 1 ou 2.jpeg|Allison saison 1 ou 2 Screen Shot 2012-12-21 at 1.04.09 PM.png allison argent.jpg Fichier:Allison_1.jpg Fichier:Allison_2.png Fichier:Allison_3.jpg Galerie Vidéos : ▶ i will not bow; i will not break allison argent-0 Teen Wolf Meet Allison (Series Monday's 10 9c MTV) Voir Aussi Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Femme Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Chasseur Catégorie:Famille Argent Catégorie:Lycéens Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Saison 3 B Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Mort Catégorie:Flashback Catégorie:Meute de Scott